The Planet That Orbits The Perfect Blue Sun
by ThisSunday
Summary: The 999 has docked on Purinesia, a utopia without crime or violence. Maetel goes off on her own, leaving Tetsuro to figure out just what is lying beneath the planet's beautiful surface...


**First multi-chapter fic, let's make it a Galaxy Express one. Short chapter cause it's only the set-up :/**

* * *

><p>The boy sat on the steps outside the train station. His chin resting in his hands, he huffed out a sigh. A blue sun was setting on the planet of Purinesia. Cool hues danced across the square. The boy watched them intently. It was the first time he had seen a sunset like this. Silently, he wished his traveling companion was there to enjoy the sight with him.<p>

Though the train that had took him to this planet would not leave for another 12 earth hours, the boy felt a wave of urgency wash over him with every passing minute. He began to worry that the woman he was waiting for would not return, that she had gotten into some kind of trouble. She and the train's conductor had assured him that Purinesia was a safe, peaceful planet, but the boy held his doubts. In his experience, one could never be too careful.

He stared up at the hazy sky and recalled what the woman had said to him before she left:

"_Tetsuro, I'm going to have to leave you here for a little while. There's something I need to take care of before we go."_

_ "Can I come with you?"_

_ "No. This is my private business, and I would prefer to go alone. You can handle yourself while I'm gone, can't you? If things take a turn for the worst, you can always use your cosmo dragoon."_

_ "Yeah…but Maetel, please! Whenever you go off without me, something bad happens!"_

_ "Maybe, but Purinesia's people are nonviolent. I should be just fine. Now, I've got to get going."_

_ "Maetel…!"_

And, without saying another word, she stepped into the backseat of a black hovercar. Tetsuro tried to give chase, but it flew off faster than he could run. And so, he was left in Purinesia's capital city, having no clue where Maetel had gone.

The city of Love (_"Catchy name," Tetsuro had thought as he looked over the travel brochure Maetel had handed him when they were back on the train._) was made up of over a million residents, both mechanized and not. Apparently, they lived in an almost familial unity. Tetsuro assumed the influence of the machine empire had not touched the planet, and was thankful for that. He shuddered, trying to erase the hypothetical image of human viscera lining the streets of Love from his mind. He tried to remind himself that Purinesia had a history free of war for the past handful of millenia, and there was no crime to speak of, due to the dutiful police force and the peace-loving nature of the citizens. The violence that ravaged so many other planets could not reach him here.

Though it was just verging on evening, the square was bereft of the crowds of people Tetsuro and Maetel had pushed through when they had gone shopping together earlier in the day. Now, only a few citizens rushed past, ducking into buildings and side streets. Tetsuro watched them with curiosity, wondering why they were in such a hurry. He craned his neck to look at the square's ornate clocktower that cast long shadows on the streets. Six-thirty…it had been three hours since Maetel had gone.

A blaring siren sounded throughout the city. Startled, Tetsuro stood, whirling around, looking for its source. Far above him hung an imposing black zeppelin, steadily advancing. A voice rang out from the craft's mighty speakers.

"It is now six-thirty PM. Curfew will begin in half an hour. Please stay inside your homes and/or place of residence until five AM. I repeat, it is now six-thirty…."

Tetsuro groaned. "Of course there's a curfew..."

He leapt up the steps two at a time, dashing into the train station. He made his way to the platform where the 999 was docked with ease, the station now being virtually empty. Waiting for him was the Conductor, fussing about as usual.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, wringing his hands. "Don't tell me Maetel isn't with you!"

"I don't know where she is," Tetsuro replied. He slowed, walking brusquely over to his friend.

The Conductor grumbled. "I hope she's indoors, at least…what a bothersome woman."

Tetsuro frowned. It was true that he never knew what she was thinking, much less what she was planning, but he never thought of her as trouble. Mysterious, yes, but not bothersome.

"Yeah, she makes me worry a lot, but she knows what she's doing."

A series of _"But, what if…?"_s flashed through his mind. Mr. Conductor eyed him.

"Well, you should probably stay on the train until morning."

Nodding in agreement, Tetsuro trudged onboard. On his way to his seat, he considered the black car, the zeppelin, the curfew, and the pristine white buildings that lined the streets.

"Something's going on here."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon.<strong>


End file.
